The present invention relates to an exposure control device for a camera having a range finding system and a strobe light system.
In taking a picture in backlight condition, it is necessary to compensate exposure for the backlight. It is a conventional practice to provide a camera with a BLC (backlight control) button as means for compensating for the backlight.
When the BLC button is pressed, a quantity of exposure increases by a predetermined quantity, for example, of +1.5 EV, +1.75 EV or +2 EV. In the camera with such BLC button, a problem arises when a picture is taken in a relatively dark backlight because in the dark condition, the shutter speed set to a lower value by an exposure control unit beforehand is changed to a further lower value by pressing the BLC button. Therefore, if the camera is held in the user's hand, there is a high probability that a blurred photograph will be taken. In those cameras which automatically sense and compensate for the backlight, such a probability further increases.